


Mornings Like This

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quiet early mornings like this are Damon's favorite. With Damon's head resting on Alaric's chest with Damon's hand wrapped around Alaric was when Damon felt the most protected and safe.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 38





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a little cute drabble thing. hope you enjoy :)

Mornings Like This

Quiet early mornings like this are Damon's favorite. With Damon's head resting on Alaric's chest with Damon's hand wrapped around Alaric was when Damon felt the most protected and safe. 

Damon could feel 'Rics eyes on his supposedly sleeping form. "I know you're awake, Damon." Damon tensed at hearing Alaric break through the comfortable silence. Damon groaned and somehow managed to shove his head even closer to the human's chest.

Alaric pulled his fingers through the tuffs of Damon's dark hair and Damon made a noise that sounded awfully like a cat purring. Not many people got to see this side of him, and Alaric was glad that he was able to win the heart of the sarcastic murderous vampire. "So… what do we have to do today?"

The vampire hummed as if to tell him he'd heard his question. "I don't know. I just kind of wanted to stay in the bedroom. All. Day. Long."

Damon looked at 'Ric with his signature Damon smirk and that innuendo didn't go over Alaric's head. "Damon. I'd love to do that as much as you but you know that we have things to do, town's to save."

Damon dropped his chin back down on Alaric and groaned then pouted up at his boyfriend. "But if we go out of this room I have to pretend that we aren't having intense sex most nights."

The casual way Damon had said that made Alaric almost choke on his spit. 'Ric drew invisible shapes on Damon's waist and frowned at him. "We both know that neither of us are ready to tell anyone. Plus I like us just being something to ourselves."

"Fine. But can we lay for a little while longer?"

"Sure."

And if they ended up sleeping the rest of the day no one had to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it don't forget to give kudos :D


End file.
